Lilionon Saika
'''IMVU NAME''' = dragonskye232 = '''Clan Name''' = Saika = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = His body is corroded by the [Data expunged] leaving the surrounding skin black and his right eye black, with most of his torso turned black as well. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''Calm, collective, Comical. = = '''Behavior: '''Mostly comical, can't hold a serious conversation for 12 minutes. Can get serious if provoked. = = '''Combat Mindset: '''Tries to find a easier route torwards eliminating a target. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": Death to Konoha.''' = '''Summoning''' = Summoning: Abyssal King Manus. = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Was born in Tetsugakure, The village hidden in Iron, in the land of crystals. ((Not to be confused with the Land of Iron.)). Date of birth and parents are unknown. Is a orphan. However was adopted by Arinne Uchiha. Arinne happens to be a Widow with two children. Akio Uchiha and Tekkon Uchiha. = = '''Child:''' Due to constant war with konohagakure, lilionon was split from his parents and homeland, Tetsugakure. However not to long after he met a particular Uchiha named Oiko Uchiha. For 4 years he traveled with Oiko until finally returning to kirigakure which Oiko and Arinne had transferred to due to complications with the uchiha clan. After that Lilionon was adopted by Oiko and his wife Arinne. On the travels with Oiko he recieved the name Lilionon from one of Oiko's past friends who passed away, And Saika due to the fact that Oiko's services were employed by the saika clan who helped raise the three kids when Oiko was busy. One day however as lilionon, tekkon and akio were playing. A hidden leaf shinobi attacked the three unsuspecting children outside of the village. In a form of retaliation tekkon tried to defend his brothers but lost his right eye because of it, and right before his life was to be claimed by the leaf shinobi, Oiko had found the scene and tried to handle it, however it fell short and his life was claimed. In this situation, Tekkon had awakened his 3 tomoe sharingan, and Akio had awakened his 2 tomoe sharingan. The leaf shinobi was killed by Akio uchiha. The three grew up with arinne and split paths when they grew old enough. Akio Uchiha Is currently 27 years old and is currently residing in konohagakure to learn more about the uchiha incident. Tekkon Uchiha is currently 31 years old, his whereabouts are currently unknown. He is believed to be working under the land of snow. Lilionon Fuma is currently 26 Years old and lives in Kirigakure serving the mizukage and leading as the head of the Saika clan. Arinne Uchiha passed away at the age of 45. = = '''Academy: '''Lilionons academy years were short as his teachers have noticed his and his brothers adept skills in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. The three brothers had taken a special advanced class to help build their skills as shinobi and quickly passed with flying colors. However as lilionon was not a uchiha his skills were a bit behind his brothers so more was expected from him. However he picked up the pace as best as he could. = = '''Genin: '''As a genin he operated adnormally odd missions due to his advanced skills. Search and rescue, To hire merc's or to deliver proclomations of war or peace. He spent a single year as a genin before being capable of taking the chunin exams. = = '''Chunin: Lilionon had taken the chunin exams and his first oppnonents were easy for his skill level, however the fight got tougher as he had to fight his brothers. In a fated duel between lilionon and akio, Lilionon had won and graduated, as akio had to wait another year to retake the exam. This angered akio but he made peace with this loss and used it to better himself. Noone knows how or when Uchiha Tekkon had passed the Chunin exams. After the promotion lilionon had gotten into darker missions. Due to there being bad blood between kirigakure and konohagakure, Missions involving espianage and assassination were put in place. Four monthes prior to lilionon's becoming of chunin Tekkon Uchiha disappeared.''' = = '''Jounin: Two years after the disappearance of Uchiha Tekkon, lilionon's skills were noticed by the mizukage as a adept assassin capable of relaying deadly skills and information. By this time he has full adepted his jutsu and awoken a special classified kekkie genkai called [Information Expunged] which is unique to tetsugakure shinobi. After mastering many skills he put his skills into the black operations and special tactics division for a short time before returning to his title of Jonin.''' = '''Data Book''' . . '''Chakra Boost''' . . . '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = . . . '''Academy Jutsu List''' = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] = = . = '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' _____________________ '''Casual Meetings or Events''' _____________________ '''Story Progression''' _____________________ '''Clan Specific''' _____________________ '''Training Role Plays''' _____________________ :'''Approved By'''